This invention relates to a game of chance and more particularly to a game involving the rules of baseball.
Numerous types of games of chance are presently available. With such games, a chance determining means, such as dice, roulette, etc. are utilized in order to determine the positioning of players on a gameboard, or such similar routine. One of the main requirements of a game is that it be designed so as to keep the interest of the players.
In many sports games it is the desire of the game to try and duplicate as closely as possible the true situations occurring in the sport. For example, in baseball games, the game should try and duplicate the various types of hits, strategies and various events that occur during the course of a game. The problem with such baseball games is that the number of variations, permutations, and different situations is so great that it is generally impractical, if not actually impossible, to duplicate the actual baseball situation in a game.
For example, the variations involved when a first hitter comes at bat is that he could get one or various types of hits, strikeouts, fly out, or numerous other types of variations. For example, even the particular hit could be to any of various places on the playing field; it could be a bunt, or he might get on base as a result of a wild pitch. Furthermore, until he completes his turn at bat there may be a number of balls and strikes involved.
The situation gets further complicated when second and subsequent players get at bat. Each of their possibilities becomes multiplied by the achievement of the previous batter. For example, the second batter has different options depending upon whether there are men on base, and if so which bases, depending upon how many outs there are, and if so the number of outs, and numerous other variations.
At present, most games which try to use a baseball theme for the game, has a limited number of moves and possibilities for the playing pieces and accordingly, lacks the thrill and excitement of a true baseball game and accordingly, fails to maintain the full interest and attention of the players.